Bokura no Love Style
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: este es nuestro estilo de amar, a veces tierno, a veces peleando, pero siempre siendo tu un adulto y yo solo un niño mal summary espero y les guste n.nU


**Bokura no Love Style**

**POR: Danielle Cuthberth**

POV ROY

Hace tiempo que deseo tomarte en mis brazos y besarte frente a todos… pero este es nuestro estilo de amar, un juego de miradas y caricias escondidas durante el día, ni siquiera se imaginan que tú y yo nos amamos… pero al caer la noche Dios te amparé mi lindo rubio, por que serás todo mío.

-Aquí esta su reporte… Taisa…- me extiendes el reporte con una mueca de desagrado y con un sarcasmo excesivo al pronunciar "taisa" jajajaja así que como respuesta yo rozo "accidentalmente" tu mano al tomar el reporte

-gracias Hagane no…- acto seguido te veo marcharte con un sonrojo (según tú de enojo) en tu rostro, te veías tan lindo jejejeje.

-Taisa… debo repetirle las reglas del trabajo?- oh, oh creo que me había olvidado de la teniente

-claro q no… yo… -la pistola de la teniente en la cabeza en verdad hace que cualquiera recuerde hasta el nombre del tatarabuelo que nunca conoció

-recuérdelo Taisa… NO COQUETEAR EN HORAS DE TRABAJO-dicho esto retiró su arma y se fue como si nada, esa regla la había inventado ella exclusivamente para mi ¿porqué será? No importa…

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo te veo en el comedor sentado a lado Maes… me pregunto de que hablarán? Aunque la respuesta es lógica, desde aquí puedo ver las fotografías de Elysia.

Es entonces que volteas a verme, en tus ojos puedo ver el deseo por que este junto a ti, en eso veo que directo hacia mi viene una de las secretarias, Amanda (nombre sacado de la nada XD)

-Buenos días Mustang- me dice mientras me sonríe de manera ¿coqueta? Oh por dios! La sonrisa sarcástica de Ed es más sexy que ese intento de coquetería, pero…

-Buenos días Amanda- esta si es una sonrisa coqueta me digo a la vez que escojo la número 3 de mi repertorio, esa nunca falla, inmediatamente veo a la mujer ruborizarse y con la experiencia de mis años puedo decir que incluso se imagina como sería nuestra vida "juntos" jajajajajaja

-Roy…- me dice un con un poco más de confianza mientras se afloja un poco la corbata del uniforme- sabes hoy en la noche no tengo planes y me preguntaba si…

-lo siento, cariño, pero tengo planes –le digo a la vez que tomo su mano y la beso- en otra ocasión será…

-si...- me alejo de ella lentamente mientras ella se queda dibujando castillos en el aire, me acerco para tomar una charola de comida no sin antes darle un vistazo a mi lindo rubio, veo en su rostro dibujada una sonrisa que solo significa una cosa "date por muerto Mustang" además de esa aura asesina que emana de su ser, inclusivo Maes se alejo de él lo más rápido posible… eso sin contar que "misteriosamente" nadie esta sentado junto a él en unos 5 metros a la redonda.

-Buenos días Hagane, puedo sentarme?-le pregunto a la vez que me siento frente a él, al mirarme SANTA MADRE DEL SANTISIMO SEÑOR!!! La sangre se me heló completamente, me estaba sonriendo de la manera más tierna y radiante que en mi vida hubiera visto… era hombre muerto…

-R… Roy… tal vez seria mejor si… te sentarás conmigo- me dice Maes aun a una considerable distancia de Ed.

-si, tal vez

-no! Taisa usted quería sentarse aquí, verdad? Así que… AQUÍ SE QUEDA!- si en algún momento pensé levantarme con ese pequeño comentario toda idea desapareció

-eh… hagane no… sobre el reporte que me llevaste…- no podía creerlo… tenía miedo, aunque quien no le tendría miedo a Edward Elric enojado

-no me diga! Tiene errores verdad? Pero claro… para el Coronel Roy Mustang nunca nada es suficiente! TAISA BAKA!!!!- Nuevamente veía a Ed alejarse de mí, pero esta vez se había encargado de dejarme un recuerdo, su charola de comida se encontraba en mi cabello y rostro… definitivamente eso no saldría de mi cabello tan fácil, por suerte solo faltaban unas horas para salir del trabajo… pero debes entender esto Ed… sin obstáculos, no hay amor… aunque eso implique que yo salga lastimado mientras todos me ven como si fuera una especie en peligro de extinción me retiro al baño para lavarme.

**kimi no miteru me no mae  
hoka no ko to no oshaberi Oh No, No, No  
waza to misetsukeru no wa  
shite hoshikute yakimochi Oh Yes, Yes, Yes  
My darling please ai ni wa  
My darling please sukoshi no  
shougai aru to motto  
moeagaru mono**

-Este es nuestro estilo de amar- me digo a la vez que miró fijamente a Ed a través de la ventana, se encuentra en el patio leyendo un libro sobre alquimia, lógicamente ¿Sobre que más leería ese pequeño? Él salió hace un par de horas pero como siempre esta esperando a que yo salga, le he dicho tantas veces que puede irse a mi departamento y ahí esperarme, pero no, es muy terco…

-Taisa…. Taisa… Roy Mustang!- finalmente el sonido de un arma a punto de accionarse cerca de mi cabeza me saca de mi ensueño

-jejejeje, que sucede riza?

-sucede que usted no ha hecho su trabajo –me dice a la vez que coloca una montaña de medio metro de alto de papeles que necesitan mi firma para antes de la hora de salida y para eso… faltan 2 horas

-ah… eso…

-tiene 10 segundos para empezar a hacer su trabajo sino…- el sonido del arma a punto de soltar la bala hace que comience a trabajar lo más rápido que mi mano puede firmar, milagrosamente 5 minutos después todas los documentos se encuentran firmados e inclusive leí cada palabra de ellos… no me pregunten como…

-bien hecho coronel, ahora… puede irse a casa- me dice tranquilamente mientras toma los documentos y se va para entregarlos, ahora si puedo irme y con un poco de suerte tendré a Ed contento y en mi cama en menos de 2 horas, me asomo a la ventana para buscar esa linda cabecita rubia pero cual es mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que NO ESTA!!

Después de gastar una hora entera buscándolo sin resultado alguno, llego a una conclusión… se fue a casa… T.T me abandono… lo cual me hace tener que reconsiderar mis opciones… estará en mi cama en 3 horas u.u. Al llegar a casa Edward está en el sillón leyendo el mismo libro de hace rato y entonces me doy cuenta de que no trata sobre Alquimia el libro sino… postres? Mejor no pregunto.

-Ed…

-…- no me contesta lo cual significa que sigue enojado, tal parece que no habrá sexo hoy T.T

-Edo… sigues enojado?- me siento a su lado a la vez que lo abrazo, siento su cuerpo tensarse en cuanto me acerco a él, es tan lindo… tal vez por eso me enamoré de él.

-eres un idiota!- me dice a la vez que me lanza el libro al rostro, tengo nuevo record, dos objetos al rostro en medio día, lo siguiente que escuchó es la puerta del baño cerrarse sonoramente.

-Ed.. pequeño

-a quien le llamas tan pequeño que necesitas un microscopio para poder verlo!!!??-jejejejeje adoro cuando hace esos berrinches, aunque aun sigue dentro del baño.

-Ed, perdóname… sabes que te amo- la puerta del baño se abre un poco dejándome ver un ojo y un poco de cabello de Ed

-entonces porqué estabas coqueteando con esa chica?- clásico de Ed, nunca se calla nada-te la querías llevar a la cama verdad?- puedo ver como se sonroja al hacerme esa pregunta, solo que no se si es de vergüenza o de enojo y en definitiva… no se calla nada U

-claro que no! Yo no le estaba coqueteando! Ella a mi si- me mira de manera acusadora… ah! Porqué no puedo mentirle?- bueno tal vez si le coquetee pero no quería llevármela a la cama!

-entonces para que le coqueteabas?- ah! Que no puedo conformarse?

-quería… quería…- por que esto debe ser tan difícil? –quería ponerte celoso…- finalmente abre toda la puerta y me ve asombrado- además, yo soy tuyo, al igual que tú eres mío, entiendes?

**sore ga bokura no love style  
ai no katachi sa love style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
kore ga futari no love style  
doko made datte love style  
you are mine, I'm yours, forever  
Only you, love you**

POV ED

Me quería… poner celoso? o///o

-eres un idiota!- le digo a la vez que le saco la lengua, aunque pensándolo bien… tal vez me pase a la hora del almuerzo- Roy… lo siento

-eh?

-es que… verás… creo que me pase un poco al haberte lanzado la charola de comida

-no te preocupes… no fue tan grave después de todo ¬¬U- por que presiento que no quería que le recordará eso?

-de todas formas lo siento- agacho la cabeza sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, pero inmediatamente siento uno de tus aterciopelados guantes en mi barbilla, me levantas la barbilla lentamente y me ves a los ojos… tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte…

-te amo…- me susurras seriamente, quisiera contestarte pero mi garganta se seca y mi voz se pierde en algún lugar de mi cuerpo desconocido para mi, sin embargo no necesito contestar nada para que sepas que siento por ti, me abrazas fuertemente, mientras te regreso el abrazo con poca fuerza, no te vaya a romper con el automail XD

-R…Roy!- mi voz vuelve a su lugar en cuanto veo q… intentas cargarme, en verdad desearía ser más ligero pero cual es mi sorpresa al ver que lo logras! Logras cargarme inclusive teniendo puestos ambos automails

-no… pesas nada- me dices sin embargo puedo ver todo el esfuerzo que haces para tan siquiera poder hablar

-yo puedo caminar- te digo, pero es demasiado tarde ya que para cuando me bajas nos encontramos en la habitación, me acuestas en la cama y luego te recuestas a un lado mío, se que es para recuperar fuerzas por haberme cargado pero tu disfrazas ese movimiento comenzando a besar mis mejillas, cabello y finalmente mis labios, no puedo evitar congelarme al sentir tus labios sobre los míos, es extraño que aun no me acostumbre, ya tenemos 3 meses juntos y aun así no me acostumbro.

-ed…- me susurras en el oído y no puedo evitar estremecerme completamente

-si?

-eres delicioso…- siempre te ha gustado decírmelo, desde nuestra primera vez, sin embargo yo no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarme siempre que me lo dices-sabes? La primera vez que te vi pensé que en la cama serías un tigre como tu personalidad… no un tierno gatito…- al decir esto me besas nuevamente, yo cedo ante el beso y es entonces que entiendo lo que quieres decirme

-QUEEEE!!!!????- eres un idiota mustang!!!!

-es decir… eh… veras…

-hoy no hay sexo y dormirás en el sillón- acto seguido lanzo a Roy fuera de la habitación y cierro la puerta con llave, ese idiota… UN GATITO!!!

-vamos Ed… no te molestes, solo era un comentario

-lárgate a dormir Mustang!-ya no escucho sus quejas sino simplemente los pasos alejándose hacia el sillón.

-Ed!- escucho que me grita una vez en el sillón- no puedes molestarte cada vez que te llame gatito, tienes que superarlo así me gusta llamarte- lo ignoro completamente y me voy a acostar a la cama tranquilamente.

**  
sukoshi yarisugita ka na?  
maji de okoraseta ka na? ****Oh No, No, No  
dakishimete ageru kara  
nakanaori wo shiyou yo Oh Yes, Yes, Yes  
My darling please kizuna wa  
My darling please fuan wo  
norikoete koso tsuyoku  
fukaku naru mono**

5 minutos después de haber lanzado a Roy fuera de la habitación escucho que toca la puerta nuevamente

-ahora que quieres?- le contesto aun desde la cama

-no tendrás una almohada?

-hay suficientes cojines en el sillón así que no vengas con esa tontería ¬¬

-ok… y una sabana… hace frío

-hay una en el closet que esta en el baño- te escucho maldecir en voz baja, finalmente me acerco a la puerta y la abro –en…- antes de que termine de decirte que pases tus labios invaden los míos-R… roy…- siento mis piernas chocar contra la cama y lo siguiente que siento es tus manos lanzándome contra el colchón, no me había dado cuenta, pero ya no traes puesta la camisa, nuevamente siento un sonrojo apoderarse de mis mejillas.

-te amo Ed- me dices para luego volver a atacar mi cuello con besos y mordidas que seguramente dejaran marcas para mañana… demonios! Deberé usar camisa de cuello alto otra vez! Rápidamente me deshago de las dos únicas prendas de ropa que posees, pero cuando intentas quitarme la camisa te detengo un momento, pero tu mirada me basta, ah! Porque pones esa mirada!? ¡Cuánto se puede amar esa mirada? Lo suficiente como para caer ante tus pies…

-te… te amo… Roy…- te digo en un susurro, no es q no lo sienta, sino que me da vergüenza decírtelo abiertamente, pero esta es nuestra forma de amar, espera! Te… te estas riendo!!!!! Maldito!!!- DE QUE TE RIES!!!!!????

-de que… pareces un niño- me dices con una gran sonrisa, pero esta vez no te lo perdono y nuevamente te lanzo hacia la sala, esta vez desnudo

-y ahí dormirás!- cierro la puerta de la habitación con toda la fuerza que mi brazo humano me deja

-era broma!- escucho que me dices desde afuera- ed! Hace frío- ignoro tus ruegos y me voy a la cama donde me tapo muy bien

-no, después de todo soy un niño- cierro los ojos para intentar dormir y me doy cuenta de que las quejas de Roy han cesado, no importa.

Después de 20 minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño descubro que es inútil y me dirijo hacia la sala, abro la puerta de la habitación en silencio y veo a Roy dormido en el sillón, trae puestos unos boxers y unos pants que no tengo ni idea de donde saco, regreso al cuarto y tomo la colcha, finalmente voy y me acuesto a un lado tuyo, te despiertas inmediatamente pero antes de que digas cualquier cosa te tapo con la colcha y te obligo a abrazarme

-este es nuestro estilo de amar… yo un niño, tu un viejo jejejeje- nuevamente piensas contestarme pero te beso rápidamente- te amo, descansa

-te amo Ed… mi niño- me susurras al oído para luego finalmente poder quedarme dormido entre tus brazos

-si, soy tu niño- y es que este es nuestro estilo de amar, a veces tierno, a veces peleando, pero siempre siendo tu un adulto y yo solo un niño

**  
sore ga bokura no love style  
tsukisusumu no sa love style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
kore ga futari no love style  
itsumade datte love style  
you are mine, I'm yours, forever  
Only you, love you**

**FIN**

Para los que les interese aquí esta la traducción de la canción n.n bueno, espero y les haya gustado el fic XD

_HiKARU  
Hablando con alguna chica mientras tu estas mirando Oh No, No, No  
Te miro para ver si estas celoso Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes  
Mi amado, por favor- el amor es más excitante  
Si hay algunos obstáculos en el camino _

_JUNTOS:  
Ése es nuestro estilo de amor, nuestra forma de amar  
Te necesito, quiero estar contigo siempre  
Este es nuestro estilo de amor, en el fondo es nuestro estilo de amor  
Eres mio, estaremos juntos tu y yo, te quiero _

_KAORU:  
Puede que yo lo exagerará un poco… de veras te hago enfadar? Oh, No, No, No  
Quiero abrazarte…vamos a hacerlo… Oh Yes, Yes, Yes  
Mi amado, nuestro vinculo  
Será fuerte y profundo si superamos nuestras inseguridades _

_JUNTOS:  
Ése es nuestro estilo de amor, nuestra forma de amar  
Te necesito, quiero estar contigo siempre  
Este es nuestro estilo de amor, en el fondo es nuestro estilo de amor  
Eres mio, estaremos juntos tu y yo, te quiero_

Au revoir

Return to Top


End file.
